


Reduce, Reuse, Recycle

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Long Long Road [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Electrical Play, Kink Bingo 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's not above repurposing Ancient tech in kinky ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reduce, Reuse, Recycle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "electricity" square on our Kink Bingo 2010 card, this is set in the Long Long Road universe. It's set after Ending Two and so it features Dr. John Sheppard PhD, PhD and his partner Dr. Rodney McKay PhD, PhD on Atlantis.

Rodney, John knows, is Up To Something. More specifically, he's up to something kinky, because if it were job-related, John would be involved as well. As it is, he knows that look--distraction combined with smugness--and he knows whatever it is, it'll be worth it. After all, it always has been before.

So, even though it's driving him crazy, he does his best to look nonchalant and casual. Asking questions or, God forbid, nagging will just get him in trouble and that's the last thing he wants.

For Rodney's part, he's well aware that he's not hiding much of anything--oh, the particulars of the thing, sure, but John knows. John's being good.

And that kind of good behavior gets rewarded.

But seriously, Rodney has every right to be smug. He's found a defunct (really, actually defunct, like he can't find a use for it anywhere else, and it's not for lack of trying) piece of Ancient tech--what amounts to a lightless flashlight that does nothing but pulse nonviable energy. It emits waves that produce an odd, almost electric sensation through the skin, which immediately made him look for uses like dermal regeneration. When that turned up useless, he tried to apply it to brain wave tech. No dice. Hell, he even tried recharging batteries with it, recalibrating the waves, translating the waves to decibels so he could see if there was an aural correlation. Nothing.

So naturally, anything that can't be used in the lab gets relegated to Rodney's personal toy pile. And this toy...is _fun._

He's managed to hook it to a microfilament glove with a graphite-based fiber weave in the palm. It's a little unwieldy, but he's constructed a belt clip, and the cording that runs from the power pack to the glove is surprisingly light. Fukoku would be proud.

"John," he calls one day from a back corner of their little set of rooms. "You want to come here and let me show you the big new thing?"

"Depends," John says, like he hasn't been dying to hear Rodney say that for over a week. "Is it a naked big new thing?"

"Mmm. If I have to actually give you an answer to that question, then I should say 'no' because you're being deliberately obtuse. Get your ass over here." Rodney's grinning, though; new discoveries with Ancient tech make him as giddy as Dr. Rodney McKay can get, and sexy ones make him giddy and _hard._

John's already barefoot and he pulls his shirt off as he heads over to Rodney. Once he's standing in front of him, he drops his pants and shorts, steps out of them and goes down on his knees. Even if stripping and kneeling didn't get him hard--which they totally do--the sight of Rodney looking that pleased with himself is more than enough.

_When did smug become such a turn on?_

After a suitable pause for dramatic effect, Rodney pulls the power pack out of a soft bag. "This," he says, smugness heightening in his voice, "doesn't have a name." He hooks the pack to his belt; it's about as big as a Ronon-sized sandwich. That's the unwieldy part. "Naturally, anything the program can't use gets discarded. So I appropriated it."

"Reduce, Reuse, Recycle," John says solemnly. Actually the size of the power pack is a little daunting, but in a good way. He squirms a little.

Nodding, Rodney hooks the receiving end of the cord to the power supply and then pulls the glove out of the bag. "This," he goes on, "is a carbon microfiber glove. It's lined with a thick rubber coating. Do you know what carbon filaments do, John?" He plugs the cord into the back of the glove; it looks a little bit like a robot with an IV.

Although John wants to roll his eyes--he's one of the best aerospace engineers in two galaxies, for fuck's sake--he lets them go big and wide instead . "Gee, Dr. McKay," he says in a high, boyish voice, "I sure don't."

Rodney cracks up; he walked right into that. "Smartass. They conduct electricity." He tugs the glove snug across his palm and flexes his fingers, letting that last bit sink in for a moment.

"So they do," John says, and then it's just too much bother to keep up with the bullshitting. When he speaks again, his voice is much more serious.

"Please?"

Rodney plants his fancy-gloved hand high up on John's thigh and rests his other fingertips just lightly on the controls. "And where do you think we should be conducting this electricity, John?" he breathes, leaning in, head cocked down, eyes turned up.

_The hell with caution,_ John thought. _It's not like he hasn't done the research._

"Wherever you want," he says, spreading his legs a little.

"Stand up." Rodney indicates a spot against the wall, one suspiciously clear of hanging gadgets and pegboard. Once John's standing against it, Rodney positions him the way he wants him. "Spread your legs, plant your feet--yeah. I want you stable. If you slide down the wall, at least you're not going to fall over and hit your head."

Bondage is good; John's always happy to be tied to the bed or a chair or a desk, or anything, really. But this, staying still because Rodney's told him to, is different. Not better, but still fantastic. His hands resting at his side, John plants his feet and gets comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he can with a hard on.

"Feel good?" Rodney asks. "Centered? Grounded?" He smirks a little.

"Getting there," John said.

"Okay." Rodney gives John another few seconds before placing his hand on John's forearm. "Feel this." He turns the box on low and watches John's eyes.

It's not the short sharp shock John was expecting, but a slow, steady buzz, almost like having a vibrator against his arm. "Huh," he says, eyes closed as he tries to process the sensation. "It's a very low grade tingle."

"Yeah? Here's half-speed."

Rodney sets the control to five, still paying attention. He tried it on himself, but his pain tolerance isn't the same as John's, and the headspace isn't anything like.

"Ow!" John says, and then feels kind of stupid. That's the whole point, after all. It burns, like the kind of shocks he's experienced dozens of times, but it's far more intense because it doesn't stop. "God," he says hoarsely. "That's starting to hurt...it's good."

"So if I turned it down," Rodney murmurs, following suit, "then I could redirect it." He drags his hand up John's chest.

John squirms; it almost tickles, but not quite. It's starting to get to him and he can't ignore the sharp, prickle of the glove against his skin. "Yeah," he gasps out. "You could...God, it's so weird...."

Rodney has been careful to trail his hand to the right, making sure the thickest part of muscle is under his palm. Granted, he did...a little...maybe a tiny bit of human testing on himself before he brought the thing home, and he knows John would string him up for that, never mind their respective roles.

Once he reaches a pec, he draws his hand out and turns the heat down so he can pluck at a nipple. "Good?"

"Fuck," John moans. "Better than good." He's arching his chest the way he always does when Rodney plays with his nipples and he barely remembers to keep his back against the wall. It's almost too much and he can't help wondering what it would feel like if they were playing with rape, what it would feel like if Rodney were "forcing" this on him.

Content to play there a while, Rodney toys with that nipple, drawing at it with his fingertips, pinching lightly, pulling over and over before trailing across to the other one. The power's low enough that he can stay right here for a long, long time. The thought makes him smile.

Remaining still is getting more and more difficult. John's nipples are aching, bright points of pain on his chest and he can't tell if he's trying to pull away from Rodney's gloved finger tips or if he's leaning in, desperate for more. "Rodney...oh God...oh fuck...."

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Rodney asks. He decides to give John's nipples a break and skims his hand lightly down toward his cock, watching the progress of the glove over John's skin. "Too bad I can't prep you with it."

"I...God...." John's whole body goes tight, half in anticipation of the glove reaching his dick and half at the idea of feeling the electricity up inside him. "Bet you...damn...could come up with something."

"Bet I could." Rodney likes the idea of the tactile nature of gloves, but there's plenty of material he could carve down or reshape that would conduct as well as the glove is. He teases his fingertips down along a hip, a flank, and then back up again. "Ready?"

"Yes...please?" John forces his ass to stay in contact with the wall, and he closes his eyes, wanting to be surprised.

Recognizing that look, Rodney pulls his hand away so there's no clue about when it's coming. He waits a breath or two before closing his hand on John's cock, wrapping it tight and stroking.

"Fuck!" John yells, his fingertips moving restlessly against the wall. Rodney's done a lot of things to his cock over the years, but John's never felt anything like this. It's pain and stimulation mixed up into one incredible sensation and he can't help thrusting up into Rodney's hand to chase the feeling.

"Yeah," Rodney breathes. He scoots closer, his erection pressed to John's hip, his free hand slipping down to roll and play with John's balls. "You look incredible like this," he breathes, and he nuzzles John's ear, then bites.

"Hurts," John gasps. "Fuck...hurts really good...." Rodney's hand on his balls isn't enough to keep him from trying to fuck Rodney's gloved hand. "God...could you...oh fuck...more? Please?"

"You know it," Rodney growls, letting go of John's scrotum long enough to set the power up a couple of notches. He's still stroking, gaze fixed on John's impossibly hard cock, the head poking out of his black-gloved fist as he jerks John off. "Come whenever."

The pain slams John back against the wall, but Rodney moves with him, his hand still working John's dick, and John grits his teeth. Even through the rush of pain and sensation and need, he knows the difference between being told to come and being told he can come. He wants this to last, wants to fight it until he can stand it any more.

"So fucking hot," Rodney whispers, voice tight. He's still nuzzling John's ear, feeling an odd need to stay close. This is going to end up being a quicker scene than many, and he doesn't want John thinking for a second that means Rodney isn't right here, paying close attention.

Although John's determined to last, Rodney twists his hand just right and there's a sudden flare of electric pain right there at the most sensitive spot on his dick. With a shout, he pushes up against Rodney and comes so hard his knees go weak.

Rodney lets go quickly and kills the glove. "Okay," he whispers, and he helps John just slide to the floor where he is. Sitting down beside him, Rodney takes the glove unit apart and then strips off the glove before tugging John close to kiss him.

John opens his mouth and lets Rodney go for it. He still feels an echo of the buzz under his skin and it's suddenly a little like the feeling he gets when he's in the chair or flying a jumper. He wonders if it's because Rodney modified Ancient tech or if it's just a coincidence.

Blinking, he pushes the odd thought away and when Rodney pulls back from the kiss, John grins at him. "So, you just blew my mind...let me do something for you?"

"Yeah." Rodney's been trying to ignore the ache in his pants, knowing John would need aftercare. John's never satisfied until Rodney's come, though, and that works out just fine. He cups a hand behind John's nape and squeezes. "Suck me off."

John's still a little shaky, but getting Rodney's pants undone is easy. After a little more tugging and some maneuvering John's able to bend down and slide his mouth over Rodney's dick. Rodney's already close--no big surprise given how much he gets off on torturing John--and John sucks hard as he goes down fast.

It's only a few tight, quick breaths and a handful of thrusts before Rodney's going over, grunting out rough, hungry noises. He licks his lips as he watches John finish him off--well, he's actually looking at the back of John's head, mostly, but still. It's John being excellent as usual, and it makes Rodney groan.

John swallows and then licks Rodney through the aftershocks before sitting up. "Have I told you recently that you're an evil genius? Because...damn, Rodney. That was fantastic."

"I don't think you _have_ told me recently," Rodney quips. "My poor ego." He leans over to give John a slow kiss.

"I'm sure," John murmurs against Rodney's lips, "your ego will survive."

_-end-_


End file.
